


Goodnight, My Friend

by Dassy1407



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassy1407/pseuds/Dassy1407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their anniversery. Nothing bad should happen on such a special night. Right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>Prompt Based: Liam is abducted and tortured. Lilo Relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, My Friend

Louis walked into the flat, grocery bags piled in his hands. He dropped the bags in the kitchen before walking into the living room, finding Harry and Niall cuddled on the couch watching a movie, and Zayn messing with his phone on the floor. “Okay boys, this is the time where you need to evacuate the house,” Louis said, a bright grin on his face.

“Uh.. Why?” Harry questioned, smiling softly at the way Niall was playing with his hair.

“Because it’s me and Liam’s anniversary today and I plan to make him dinner before he gets home,” Louis said, quite proud of himself. “And I’m running late so you all need to scat,” he explained.

Niall pouted but began to get up.

“We could help you if you want?” Harry suggested.

“No, it’s my surprise,” Louis said and ushered his friends towards the door. “Oh, and don’t come home until late, okay?”

Zayn grimaced. “Still not used to that, by the way,” he commented.

“Oh, c’mon Zaney boo, it’s been a year,” Louis said with a cheeky grin. “I’m sure you’d be used to the idea of two of your best mates having hot sex in the room beside yours. Like the way I make Liam—”

“Okay stop it!” Zayn shook his head and ran out of the building. Not that he was homophobic, but it was still very weird for him.

Harry and Niall just laughed, their hands intertwining. “We’ll make sure to stay away until at least 2 am, alright?”

“What are we going to do all evening?” Niall questioned his boyfriend.

“Oh, I can think of something,” Harry said with a suggestive smile as they left the flat and Louis could hear Zayn making gagging noises down the hall.

Louis shut the door and rushed over to the kitchen to prepare the meal. Liam had text him earlier telling Louis that he was at the gym, and would be home around 7. It was now 6:30 and Louis had a lot of cooking to do before his boyfriend would be home.

-

45 Minutes Later

Liam walked briskly down the side walk, gym bag thumping against his leg as he rushed down the street towards his flat. He held a bouquet of flowers in his right hand, an poorly filled out card half crinkled in his left. Okay so he didn’t forget about his anniversary with Louis today, but he did forget to get him a gift. The band had been so busy, he hadn’t had time to prepare something. Then, Niall had text him an hour ago saying ‘Have fun tonight ;)’ and Liam had felt his heart drop to his stomach when he remembered that he forgot to buy Louis a gift.

So here Liam was, running late to get back to Louis, the cheap gifts he purchased from the general store on the corner clutched in his hands. Despite fearing what Louis would think of the gifts, he unconsciously knew the older boy would love anything he got him. Plus, Liam planned on buying him a proper gift tomorrow and giving him a very proper gift tonight.

Liam was so preoccupied with getting home to Louis, that he didn’t notice the shadowy figure stalking behind him. The person seemed to move slowly, and yet was keeping a steady pace behind Liam’s quick steps.

As the figure grew closer to Liam, the night seemed to grow colder. Liam shuddered and increased his pace as he neared his apartment building. He could see the faint glow of the light from his floor and a figure moving around. Almost there, Lou, Liam thought. But he never made it to the door. Instead, the shadowy figure’s snake-like arms snatched out and grabbed Liam from behind.

Liam dropped what ever was in his hands as he was roughly pulled into the alley way beside the building. A black-clothed hand was firmly pressed against his mouth, so his whimpering scream was rendered useless. He attempted to swing his elbow back in defense, but he hit nothing. The grip around his face and waist tightened and his feet slipped from beneath him so he was literally being dragged away. The grip on his waist suddenly disappeared but before Liam had the chance to attempt a counter attack, a needle had been pressed into his neck. He fell back against the stranger as his muffled yells of protest weakened, and his vision faded. He looked up just in time to see the lights of his flat switch off. Louis, I’m sorry, he thought just before his world went black.

-

Louis turned out off the lights from the living room and went to the kitchen, where a cold display of food sat on the table. He flopped down in the stool, putting his face in his hands. He checked his phone for the 100th time the past half hour and sighed heavily, seeing that Liam was almost 20 minutes late. He knew he shouldn’t be too angry, or worried, but it was very unlike Liam to be late. He said he would be home by 7, so why wasn’t he?

He poked at the now cold food, which had taken Louis the full half hour to prepare, so what if it wasn’t that elaborate? It took Louis cooking effort, which he normally didn’t like to express, so he was a little ticked that Liam wasn’t here to enjoy it with him.

Louis stood and went to stand in the dark living room. He stood at the window, trying to see the figure of his boyfriend in the darkness, but it was pitch black out. Letting out a sigh, Louis decided to call Liam’s cell. It rung for a long time before going to his voice mail. “Hey, you’ve reached Liam. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you.” 

“Hey Li, it’s me, Louis, I, uh, I’m just wondering where you’re at,” Louis began, his eyes moving along the window towards the ground outside. He bit his lip when he saw a small glowing rectangle on the sidewalk. He was too far up to see exactly what it was, but he assumed it to be a phone. “Uh, call me back then,” he said and hung up. When he did, the light on the ground outside blinked once before going dark. Louis felt a pit in his stomach but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. But when he called Liam’s number again and the phone below lit up, Louis found himself darting out of the flat with lightening speed.

When he got outside, his fears were confirmed when he found Liam’s phone laying on the ground outside the building. It had a small crack on the corner. Along with the phone, was his boyfriends gym bag, a bouquet of flowers and a crumpled card. Louis snatched the items up, using his own phone to light up the inside of the card.

Dear Louis, I am so glad to have ever met you. The past year has been the best year of my life, all because of you. I love you, Liam.

Louis felt his blood run cold. “Liam!” he began to yell, praying this was all some sort of prank and his boyfriend would just out from behind a bush yelling “Gotcha!” but he didn’t. Instead, Louis was met with an unceremonious silence on the cold dark street. “Liam?” he asked again, his voice barely a whisper. “Please…” he begged, shaking as his fears were confirmed. Liam was missing.

-

When Liam woke up, he found himself bound to a chair. Tight and scratchy ropes tied him to the arms and legs of the chair. In the corner of the damp room stood a lamp that lit up the small space. Liam could see that besides the chair he was bound in, the lamp, and the simple wooden door, the room was empty and bare. Liam gulped and winced from his throat being so dry. He licked his lips and blinked, though his mind felt fuzzy. He wondered if it had something to do with what ever had been plunged into his neck earlier. Oh yes, he didn’t forget those cruel hands that yanked him away from the safety of his home and boyfriend. The same cold hands that drugged him and took him to… wherever Liam was now, he didn’t know.

Liam tried moving his hands, but his body still felt numb and stiff and it hurt too much to move his neck around. His mind kept returning to Louis. What was he thinking right now? Was he wondering why Liam hadn’t returned home? Did he even notice? Liam was sure that Louis had noticed; it wasn’t common for Liam to be late for anything. Plus, Liam wasn’t sure even how long he had been here. Had it been minutes, hours, or days?

Liam’s thoughts were disrupted when the door in front of him creaked open. A tall wiry guy stalked into the room. His scrawny body was hunched over and Liam could see piercing blue eyes staring at him from beneath greasy black hair. The man, or more like boy, was wearing all black that matched his hair, including gloves. The same gloves that had grabbed me, Liam thought and gulped. The boy closed the door behind him and leant against it, smiling at Liam now. The boy couldn’t have been much younger than Liam himself, but his face seemed very youthful. His frame was wirily, but broad and strong, which was why he had been able to overtake Liam in the first place. Liam shifted against the wooden chair beneath him, feeling extremely uncomfortable at the way he was staring at him. When Liam figured the boy wasn’t going to say anything, he found his voice. “Who are you?” Liam asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

The boy’s smile grew. “My name is Rory,” he said and laughed to himself. The boy seemed to blush, and turned his head away from Liam as if he were embarrassed.

“Why am I here?” Liam asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Rory seemed to get over his embarrassment and pushed off the door, walking over to Liam and standing in front of him, their knees almost touching. “You’re here because I need a new friend,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“F-friend?” Liam questioned, realizing this kid wasn’t all quite right in the head. But then again, anyone that kidnapped people wasn’t exactly sane.

Rory nodded and crouched down, putting his hands on Liam’s thighs. “Yes, I need a new friend to play with,” he said, his eyes glinting.

Liam’s face paled at the way Rory said ‘Play with’. “I, uh, I can’t be your friend,” he began, thinking he could reason with the boy. If he were that mentally insane, maybe Liam could convince him to let him go.

He was wrong. Rory laughed, his head rolling back as he hands crept further up Liam’s legs. “You don’t have a choice on the matter,” he explained, still cackling. He patted Liam’s leg and stood up. “I gave up a long time ago giving people the choice to be my friend,” he explained.

“Please,” Liam began to beg, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Shh,” Rory cooed, pressing his finger against Liam’s lips, making him go silent. “Don’t waste your tears now; there will be plenty of time for that later,” he explained and removed his hand from Liam’s face to run it through his hair. “I can’t wait to play with you,” he said.

Liam gasped out in pain as Rory’s thin fingers grabbed a hold of a small chunk of Liam’s hair, and yanked it out. Liam’s hands jerked against the bounds and he looked up in horror as Rory twirled the small chunk of hair against his lip. What the hell? Liam thought as tears ran down his cheeks, half from the pain, and half from fear.

Rory smiled and then safely tucked the sample of hair into his pocket. “Goodbye for now, Liam. We’ll play more in the morning,” he promised and then pulled out a syringe.

“P-please, don’t,” Liam begged but the needle was already at his neck, injecting the same drug as before. Liam’s struggling limbs fell lax in their bounds and his lead lolled back against the chair as he fell unconscious once again.

Rory reached out and brushed the fallen tears from Liam’s cheeks. “Goodnight my friend,” he whispered, kissing the top of the boy’s head before leaving.

-

Louis sat impatiently at the kitchen table. The dishes and food had been cleared away. Or more like thrown into a pile in the sink. Louis foot was spazing against the post of the table, his knuckle embedded between his teeth. When the front door swung open, Louis shot up and ran to the door.

“Lou? Where are you?” Harry called into the flat and then frowned when he saw his best friend. He ran over and hugged him. “What’s happened?”

Harry had received a phone call from a very distraught Louis and he had struggled trying to figure out what the boy has said. All he heard was ‘Liam’ and ‘Gone’. That, plus how scared Louis sounded, made Harry grab Niall, track down Zayn, and make it back home as soon as possible.

Louis was trembling fiercely in Harry’s arms. “H-he’s gone, Haz, h-he didn’t come home, a-and I f-found his phone,” he stuttered out, holding the cracked phone out towards Niall, who took it. Harry didn’t want to let go of his best friend, fearing he was going to break any second.

“Where did you find this?” Niall questioned, lighting the screen and seeing the many missed calls from Louis.

“O-outside,” Louis sobbed. “W-with these,” he said and turned, still wrapped in Harry’s arms, pointing to the gym bag, flowers and card laying on the table.

Zayn and Niall both went over to inspect the objects while Harry took Louis into the living room to try and calm him down.

“Do you think this is serious?” Niall asked, and by the sound of the Irishman’s voice, he thought it was.

“Yeah. We should call the police,” Zayn said and the blond boy nodded, already pulling out his phone.

After they made the call, the boys walked into the living room to find Louis still sobbing into Harry’s shoulder.

“S’all my fault,” Louis cried, not wanting to believe that his boyfriend was actually missing.

“Shh, Lou, it’s not,” Harry comforted him, looking up at his boyfriend with sad eyes.

Niall sighed and sat down beside Harry, reaching over and rubbing Louis’s back softly. “It’s okay, Louis, we’re going to find him.”

Zayn sat on the other side of Louis, also rubbing his back. “We’ll find Liam,” he promised him.

At the mention of Liam’s name, Louis only cried harder.

-

When Liam woke up for the second time, it wasn’t by his own accord. He could still feel the drug in his system, dulling his senses, but that wasn’t what woke him up. What woke up him was the sharp pain he felt on his shoulder. He let out a gasp when he saw the knife the was protruding from his shoulder. A familiar thin hand held the hilt of the blade, digging it in slightly deeper before yanking it out.

Liam felt his stomach twist in a knot as he watched the blood pour from the wound and down his arm. “What are you doing?” he gritted out.

“You weren’t waking up,” Rory said, stepping away from Liam and wiping the blood from the knife onto his black t-shirt.

“That’s because you drugged me,” Liam explained, watching the blood continue to run down his arm. He felt light headed.

“You’re awake now. Let’s play,” Rory said, a smile appearing on his face.

“I can’t,” Liam said, nodding towards his shoulder.

“Oh, that’s nothing. Watch this,” Rory said gleefully and raised the knife again to Liam’s thigh.

Liam jumped, struggling against the rope to try and avoid the blade, but his attempts were weak. He watched in horror as the blade cut through Liam’s blue jeans, lightly cutting the skin beneath the fabric. “Stop it,” he hissed in pain.

Rory’s hand shot out, smacking Liam’s face to the side. “Don’t tell me what to do. You’re my guest,” he snapped.

Liam grunted, his eyes squeezing shut.

“I’m trying to play nice,” Rory grumbled.

Liam slowly opened his eyes again, looking up at Rory hesitantly.

Rory dropped the knife again and sat on the ground in front of Liam, his shoulders slumping. “I want you to like me, Liam,” he spoke softly.

Liam stared at the boy, surprised by the sudden mood change. Liam didn’t know what to say.

Rory sighed and looked up at Liam, smiling softly. “Would you like me better if I did this?” he asked. Liam watched Rory’s hand creep up Liam’s thigh. Liam froze as the hand gently ran over the cut and then squeezed Liam’s thigh, making the cut spread deeper.

Liam yelled out, glaring at Rory, who only laughed. “Maybe not. But you’ll learn to be my friend, soon,” Rory grinned and stood up again, picking up the knife. “Let’s continue becoming friends, shall we?”

“Why?” Liam mumbled then hissed as Rory continued to lightly cut along Liam’s skin. He did it gently enough not to bring much blood, but hard enough to make it sting.

“I want to tell you my story, Liam,” Rory said and began as he continued to torture Liam. “When I was little, I had the best friends in the world. I don’t remember their names now, but they came over everyday after school just to play with me. I didn’t go to school; my dad taught me at home. But these friends, well, they were the best,” he explained, grinning from the memories. “They normally decided on the games we played, but then I thought of a bran new game; similar to the one we’re playing now,” he said, taking a moment to wipe the blade before continuing. “They said they didn’t like these games, but I could tell they did. Over time they did, just like you will,” he said, his eyes dancing over Liam’s bloodied skin.

Liam couldn’t hide his tears as Rory continued to cut into his skin. He bit down onto his lip, making himself bleed.

Rory knelt in front of Liam again and cut open Liam’s t-shirt. “But then one day they didn’t come over like they were supposed to,” he said and Liam saw Rory’s mood switch. Instead of the blade cutting into Liam’s skin, Rory’s fist shot out and pounded into Liam’s abs. Liam lurched forward and grunted, but Rory’s small but powerful jabs continued into Liam’s abdomen. “My dad said they didn’t want to come play with me anymore,” he snarled, continuing to jab at Liam’s bare middle.

Pain shot through Liam as the same area continued to be hit. He felt like his insides were ripping from the inside. He let out mangled cries, but it didn’t phase Rory in the slightest.

“So I made a new friend. He moved in next door.” Jab. “Dad said I wasn’t allowed to go outside, but I did anyways.” Jab. “What did he expect?” Jab. “My only friends betrayed me. I needed to find someone new to play with. “ Jab, jab, jab, jab.

Liam felt blood rising in his throat and Rory paused in his story to send a few more powerful punches into Liam’s gut. The chair skittered back a few inches just as the blood from Liam’s throat bottled out over his lips, coating a layer of blood over his chin and dripping down onto his chest. Liam hung his head, his vision swarming.

“Oh no, don’t fall asleep yet, I’m still telling my story,” Rory spoke and the blade returned to Liam’s skin. It cut across Liam’s chest, over the already bloody mess. Liam coughed and choked, blood continuing to bubble over his mouth. Am I dieing?, Liam thought to himself.

“So this new friend, his name was Jacob. He said he didn’t want to play with me, but I knew he would once he found out my game. So I took him to my room. That’s where we are now, by the way. He didn’t look very happy… but he was. I could tell,” Rory grinned and moved the blade to Liam’s face. “It was a shame when he didn’t wake up though. Hey… he had the same color eyes as you,” he grinned and moved the blade closer to Liam’s eye. But Liam had no energy to try and move out of its way. “His had that glassy look on them too just before he fell asleep for the last time too,” he said, biting his lip.

There was another sharp pain in his middle and Liam let out one more scream, just before everything went black.

“It was fun playing with you, Liam,” Rory’s voice was the last thing Liam heard before he shut down.

-

Zayn took one more look at Louis, who was finally asleep in his and Liam’s room, before closing the door only half way. He descended the stairs to the living room, where Harry and Niall were finishing up talking to a couple of officers.

“So you’re saying there have been other disappearances like this before?” Harry questioned the older looking officer.

“Yeah.. I didn’t want to say this in front of your friend though,” the man explained, meaning Louis. “The area is similar to where the other persons went missing, but that doesn’t mean it’s the same person taking them,” he continued.

“So this guy has yet to be caught?” Zayn asked, joining the group.

The man shook his head sadly.

“What happened to the victims? Were they ever found?” Niall asked urgently.

The officer looked at all of their faces. “Most of them, yes,” he said solemnly.

“And?”

“They’ve yet to find one alive,” he said.

Harry closed his eyes and turned away from the officer before running from the room. Niall took off after his boyfriend and Zayn could hear someone vomiting in the bathroom.

“I’m sorry son. But don’t give up hope, okay? We’ll contact you with any news,” the officer said to Zayn before leaving.

Zayn barely heard when he said though, his mind was growing fuzzy. “Yet to find one alive” those words continued to play in his mind. Liam couldn’t be dead and he refused to believe it.

Harry and Niall never returned, and Zayn assumed Niall had taken Harry to bed. Zayn stayed on the couch, staring out the window. He couldn’t give up hope, he couldn’t. He had to be strong for his friends and for Liam.

-

Rory untied Liam’s bounds and then picked the limp boy up. Rory ignored the blood that soaked into his black clothes and nuzzled his face against Liam’s neck. He could still feel Liam’s heart beat, but it was growing slower and weaker by the minute. Rory carried Liam down stairs to the basement, where a white sheet was laid out on the ground. Rory laid Liam’s placid body onto the sheet before wrapping the cloth around the body.

Before covering his face, Rory kissed both of Liam’s eye lids, silently thanking the boy for being his friend, even if it was only for a short while. Once Liam’s body was completely covered by the sheet, Rory picked him up again. He carried the body up the stairs and out of the house, making his way back to the location where he found Liam. It began to rain, but Rory didn’t mind. The streets were deserted and no one saw the dark body carrying the boy in the white sheet. Rory liked the darkness, it was his comfort. Soon, Rory stopped outside the building where he first saw Liam. The boy had been standing outside with another boy, holding hands. Rory had immediately been jealous of this other boy.

Flashback

“Come on, Liam, I don’t want you to go,” the taller boy whined against Liam, squeezing his hands and pulling him close.

Liam sighed and hugged the other boy. “I’ll be back in 20 minutes top, Lou, I’m just going to fetch some milk,” Liam explained.

Rory was going to take Liam right then and there. The boy was perfect. But unfortunately, he didn’t get the chance.

“I’ll go with you,” Louis suggested, stepping away from the door, lacing his fingers through Liam’s.

Liam sighed, but smiled. “You’re so complicated some times,” he said.

“That’s why you love me,” Louis giggled and pulled Liam down the street.

End Flashback

Rory had to wait one week from that point before finally getting his chance to take Liam home. That damn other boy never let Liam by himself. He was so lucky when he followed Liam home from the gym, glad that he decided to walk instead of taking a cab that day.

Now, Rory slipped into the alley way beside the building and gently laid Liam down on the ground. He got onto his knees and said a small goodbye to Liam before looking up. He spotted another boy standing at the window above him, staring down at him. Rory smiled at the boy he was once jealous of. He waved before getting up and running away. You can have him now. But Liam will always be my friend, no longer yours.

-

Louis had only been able to stay asleep for a few minutes before he had been woken by a terrible nightmare. He dreamt that he trapped inside a house and he could hear Liam screaming Louis’s name, but no matter which door Louis chose, he couldn’t reach his boyfriend. Eventually, Louis forced himself to wake up.

He got up and went to the window, hoping the site of the moon would calm him down. But the moon wasn’t what caught his eye in the darkness of night. Instead, he saw a white shape laying in the alleyway. He wouldn’t have noticed the person kneeling beside it if it hadn’t looked right up at him. Louis’s eyes widened when those bright blue eyes smiled at him, waved, and took off running.

Louis’s eyes watched the figure run away before returning to the white mass. “What…?” he began but then paled at his thoughts of what the white mass could be. Louis let out a blood curdling scream as he backed away from the window, nearly tripping over his feet as he ran from his room and towards the front door.

He spotted Zayn shoot up from his spot at the couch and run after him, but Louis’s only focus was getting outside. His feet continued to speed up, but his mind was suddenly realizing the possibility…. He could be running to find his dead boyfriend’s body right now.

Louis came to a halt when he finally made it outside and at the edge of the alley way. It was raining and dark, but there was no denying it now: the white mass was a body wrapped in a sheet. He felt three people run into his back with an ‘oomph‘.

“Dear god,” he heard Niall gasp.

“Lou—” Harry’s hand went to Louis’s arm but Louis jerked away from the touch and ran forward.

“Liam? No, please, no, Liam!” Louis screamed and pulled open the sheets, letting out a horrified sob as Liam’s pale, bloodied, and limp form was revealed. Louis didn’t remember much of the next few minutes. He remembered crying, though it was more like screaming, and he remembered rain pounding on his back as he used his body to shield Liam from the rain, but that was it. He doesn’t remember the other boys trying to get him to let go of Liam, or Niall apparently passing out in Zayn‘s arms.

What he does remember was the small puff of heat he felt against his face. “Li?” Louis cried and his hand went to Liam’s neck, his fingers shaking as he placed them beside his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple. It was weak but he felt a pulse. He remembered that moment clearly because the wave of emotional that washed over him was a feeling no one would ever be able to forget.

When Harry and Zayn realized that Louis’s cries turned from pain and anguish to something that somewhat resembled relief, Harry dialed for an ambulance.

Louis continued to clutch at Liam’s body, not caring about the blood that transferred from Liam to Louis. When he heard the sirens, he felt strong but comforting hands trying to pull him from his boyfriend. Louis struggled and fought against the arms, but eventually felt something prick his arm, and everything went black.

-

Louis woke up sometime later and he found himself sitting beside Zayn, his head resting on the dark haired boy’s shoulder. He still felt tired, but when he realized he was in a waiting room at a hospital, all thoughts of himself were gone. “Zayn?” he asked, sitting up.

“Lou,” Zayn smiled sadly, turning to look at his friend. “You’re awake,” he said.

“Barely,” Louis said softly and stared Zayn in the eye, trying to read his expression. It wasn’t good because Zayn couldn’t maintain eye contact. “Is he…?”

“We don’t know yet, Lou,” Zayn said, letting out a long breath. “He’s in surgery now,” he explained and pulled Louis into a hug.

Louis allowed Zayn to embrace him, and forced himself not to think about anything dealing with Liam. He just stared at the ground, feeling numb. “Where are the others?”

“Niall’s being checked out by a nurse. He passed out earlier,” Zayn explained. “Harry’s with him. They should be here soon,” he explained, surprisingly calm, considering the situation.

‘Soon’ turned into an hour before Harry returned with Niall. Both boys looked pale and tired, but no one said a thing as they sat down beside Zayn and wrapped each other in a hug. They didn’t question why Louis wasn’t crying anymore, he was just holding onto Zayn while staring at the ground.

Night turned into morning before anyone came to talk to them. Louis knew Narry had fallen asleep, using each other as pillows, and he had felt Zayn’s breathing even out sometime during the night. Louis hadn’t fallen asleep. He remained still for the several hours, staring at the ground and thinking about nothing. The white shoes squeaking on the floor is what made Louis finally look up. The doctor was pulling off a blood-covered sheet that was over his scrubs and Louis couldn’t help but think, shouldn’t you take that off before you come to speak to us?. Louis nudged Zayn awake and sat up, looking directly at the doctor.

The doctor rolled up the sheet and sighed heavily, waiting for the other two boys to be awaken by Zayn before explaining Liam. “You’re friend is a very lucky fellow,” he began. “He was barely breathing when the ambulance arrived, and we lost him a total of 3 times. Once in the ambulance, twice while in surgery,” he explained. “But we managed to get him back. He had severe internal bleeding, but we managed to get that under control. He has plenty of superficial cuts on various parts of his body, which only added to his blood loss, but we’ve done a blood transfusion and stitched up the more severe cuts.”

Louis felt a shudder run through him. “H-he’s alive?” he whispered and the doctor looked down at him before nodding.

“Yes, he’s alive. His recovery is going to be a long process, but with your support, I am confident he’ll make it out with no permanent damage,” he explained.

Louis heard Zayn, Harry, and Niall all sigh in relief, and he felt Zayn pull him into another hug. “You hear that, Lou? He’s going to be okay!” he said into Louis ear and Louis couldn’t hide the smile that spread across his lips.

-

When Liam opened his eyes, he saw nothing but a blur of white. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to wake up just yet. But then he remembered the last time he had his eyes open, he was certain it was going to be the last time. He opened his eyes again, the glaring white being more clear. Was this heaven? He blinked a few times and the white blur turned out to be a ceiling.

He stared forward, feeling too heavy to do much else. The room was a complete contrast to the darkness that he’s been in for the past 24 or so hours, and despite his body wanting to go back to sleep, he forced his eyes to stay open.

“Liam?” The voice sounded like it was coming from underwater, but it was undeniably the voice of Louis. Liam moved his eyes to the side and saw Louis’s face sitting beside him. He tried opening his mouth to reply, but his throat was too raw and dry, that he only coughed, which caused a bad pain in his gut.

“Don’t try to speak, Li, you’ve just come out of surgery,” Louis explained and Liam felt the boy’s hand squeeze his gently. It didn’t hurt, like the rest of his body began to feel like, and gave Liam a good feeling. It was a feeling of being safe. He wanted to tell Louis everything; about how he was sorry for forgetting to get him a gift, about being sorry for running late and then not showing up at all. He wanted to explain Rory and all the terrible things that happened. He wanted to explain to Louis the terrible feeling he felt when he thought he was never going to see Louis’s face again. But for now, he was content with just seeing and feeling Louis beside him.

“Go back to sleep,” Louis whispered and Liam felt the older boys lips press against his forehead. “I’ll be here when you wake up. I’m not going anywhere,” he promised and Liam believed him. He closed his eyes just as Louis said, “I love you.”

I love you too, Louis, Liam thought as he fell asleep again, but knew he didn’t need to say it out loud for Louis to know that. Liam wasn’t afraid to close his eyes this time, because he knew Louis would be there to hear him say it when he woke up.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Halloween, all mistakes are mine and I'm too lazy to edit it from its original posting. Hope you enjoyed it! xx


End file.
